Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless (or radio) communication system. And, more particularly, the present invention relates to a communication method using a carrier aggregation and apparatus therefore.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are being broadly developed in order to provide various types of communication services, such as voice or data services. Generally, a wireless communication system corresponds to a multiple access system that may support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of a multiple access system include a CDMA (code division multiple access) system, an FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, a TDMA (time division multiple access) system, an OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, an SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, an MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) system, and so on.